


So the Story Goes Like This...

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog can be the ultimate matchmaker when all else fails between two clueless young men walk around each other instead of just going for it. Okay Princess, let's show Riku how to be a little romantic.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sora, Riku quickly learned, had a heart bigger than the entire island, bigger than the universe. He accepted and welcomed with inclination in his sight. He saw good trust more in a person than devious affliction. His azure eyes reflected the sun clear like the shallow ocean, shining like the million stars milking the night sky. His smile brightened hearts, his sweet voice lightened the air, and he loved. He loved so much, he loved and loved and loved like there was always enough space in his heart to love. He loved until there was a good reason not to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	So the Story Goes Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to [tokyotsukiyama](tokyotsukiyama.tumblr.com), and surprise surprise—I’m your KH secret-santa this year!! Here’s a little SoRiku fanfic for you, something to hopefully brighten your day even more. Hope you’re enjoying the festive season and having a wonderful day. _Also note: this is set in an alternative universe._

So it started like this:

More than a week had gone by and Riku, in all his genius-minded self, could not figure out what went wrong with his program and why it kept crashing like a high-school student’s project. Riku was good at what he did and that was why his clients chose him, not some cheap-ass developer who spewed more than they could actually do. Right then though, he had nothing to offer. So for the sake of his career and sanity, Riku laid down his glasses, swapped his PJs for tees and shorts, and set out for a nice, light jog.

Past the local café, left at the marketplace, and up a small rolling hill, Riku arrived at the community park and stopped by the public water-fountain for a drink. The chanting of cicadas in the background overshadowed the jingle of metal chains, leaving Riku still splashing his face with water and unaware. A frantic call from behind was his only warning before he was pummelled to the ground by an alarmingly heavy weight.

“Princess, no! STAY!”

Riku was only aware of the furry body pounding over his, with the occasional rough licks on his face and mouth accompanied by short yelps and deep pants. The sting from his tailbone subsided (definitely going to bruise) but not the ones from his elbows.

“Oh my—crap, I am _so_ sorry,” the voice above said, laced with struggles as the person coaxed the damn beast off Riku. “She gets pretty wild when excited like this, really sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Peeling himself off the ground, Riku winced a little when grains of sand rubbed against his elbow scrapes and he was about to throw his offender a glare—‘ _does it look like I’m okay?_ ’—before he stopped short because two, enormous blue eyes were looking at him. And by fuck, were they enormous—like, astronomically big enough to swallow him whole—and sweet Lord were they blue.

“Ahh..dah,” was his boy-genius Einstein reply.

…Or something along the lines like that.

And that was how Riku found himself in the stinking restroom, leaning awkwardly against the counter while a sweet-faced boy tended to his battle wounds.

“It really is nothing,” says Riku, unconvinced on his part not because he’s bleeding everywhere but he’s feeling tingles from wherever the boy touched. “Just a little scratch, nothing I can’t handle.”

Sora, his name was, simply scoffed and dabbed the thick wet tissue on the wounds. “I don’t know, Princess got you real hard back there. Almost left you permanently traumatized; at least you’re speaking now.”

At the mention of her name, the dog outside let out an impatient bark and Sora yelled back with equal impatience. “I’m her caretaker, so I should take responsibility. Are you injured anywhere else?”

Riku shook his head and padded his arms dry. Never one to make a big deal out of anything—and really not one to embarrass himself even more—Riku quickly thanked Sora and went his way. It was past midday and he really needed to head back. Only, Sora wasn’t about to allow him that escape.

“You sure? Gosh, let me make it up to you! Princess and I gotta redeem ourselves after that disaster, right Princess?” Sora pointedly asked the dog while tugging on her leash. “I know a really good ice-cream joint shack nearby, best in town. How ‘bout it?”

He should really work on his project, back to the comfort and safety that was his new home. Bugs aren’t going to fix themselves, after all, and it really wasn’t in Riku’s best interest to surround himself with more people. One glance into Sora’s beaming face though, catching that second of a dull flash when no response was given, Riku let his mouth run for him.

“Sure, why not. Free ice-cream can never go wrong.”

Sora wasn’t put off by the suggestion, merely bounced down the path leading to the beach. It was a hot day and Riku had recently learned that Destiny Islands were full of sunny weathers and blistering afternoon heat. A small tropical island isolated in the middle of the ocean, it was the ideal destination for Riku to escape from the cold, bustling metropolis back home.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Riku offered a small smile. “That obvious?”

“You’re paler than that Cullen guy from Twilight! We Islanders pride ourselves in our tans,” Sora exclaimed, showing off his sun-touched skin. He frowned upon seeing a lighter region clearly defined by tan-lines. “Of course, it ain’t all that well-balanced.”

“It’s all good,” chuckled Riku. “I’m from the Americas. Don’t get out much either, more of an indoors kind of guy.”

“Well you sure came to the wrong place. We’re all about outdoor adventures and fun in the sun, right Princess?”

The golden retriever barked in response and leapt to paw at Riku. This time, he was prepared, bending a little to catch Princess and letting her nuzzle into his neck. He felt her apology and patted her head in reassurance.

“She really likes you,” noted Sora. “It took a while for me to get used to her at first.”

“My parents own a zoo of dogs and cats back home, I grew up with them.” Riku lightly reminisced his childhood days, a cool bitter pool forming at the bottom of his stomach. He quickly picked himself up before Sora could sense anything. “And it’s why I moved here, so that I do _not_ live like a zombie anymore.”

His emerald eyes did a 180 around their surroundings, taking in the blended colours of crisp gold, luscious green, clear blue, and sunset orange. There were little people passing by, more bird chirping than human whispers, and this was what Riku had missed. The peaceful quietness. Away from the noise and smoke and human pressures forced upon his shoulders.

Sora must’ve taken noticed his desire for placidity and simply offered a warm greeting, “welcome to the Islands, Riku.”

There was not much to explore—Destiny Islands was a small place and there was only a few splitting paths you could take before seeing familiar faces again. Riku recognized the faces behind the straw-built shack when they strolled along the beach sands. He’d seen the spiky blonde saunter about in the marketplace with the taller brunet sometimes. Usually, they’re accompanied by a blue-haired maiden and today, she seemed to be missing.

“Hey Terra, Ven!” Sora waved excitedly and secured Princess in her position before she could attack them. “Here to get two scoops of your sea-salt ice-cream.”

The blonde wagged his fingers. “You’ve been coming here every day, Sora! Don’t eat too much or you’ll be like Roxas, curling in his bed from a stomachache.”

“Hey, I’m stronger that your twin, you know that.”

It was then when the blue-haired lady made her appearance. With a soft giggle that melted everyone’s heart, she walked up and leaned against the counter.

“Don’t you drive the customers away, Ven. Sora is one of our finest.”

“Yeah, I bet I’m the one who keeps your business running.”

Ven gently scowled and stuck his tongue out at Sora. “You mean you and your stupid brother keeps business _out_. Can you tell Vanitas to stop terrorizing our customers?”

Terra scoffed and pinched both Sora and Ven’s nose. “You’re both twenty-two, act like it. Dealing with children here…”

While the blonde continued to flash his friendly smile while preparing their ice-cream, the older man struck Riku a judicious glance. The silver-haired man politely introduced himself and Terra’s gaze softened just a bit. According to Sora, the guy was a total protective bear when it came to his close friends, if not the entire Island-people. Riku could still feel heavy eyes on his back when they left.

Sora was right—it was the best ice-cream he’d ever had. Apparently, it was an island-special. The sea-salt ice-cream had two special ingredient that could only be found on Destiny Island. The sea surrounding the island produced special salt with its unique taste and their prized Paopu fruit was what made the popsicle so creamy and sweet. Even Princess couldn’t resist the scent and begged in his pleading whimper for a taste. His owner, of course, refused, for all the wrong reasons.

“Nuh uh, you’re not getting any from me. Ask Riku.”

And that was how the twenty-three year old was mauled by the furry golden beast for the second time that day. Luckily, he hadn’t had much left.

“ _Not_ funny,” griped Riku, though his face softened at the sound of Sora’s laughter. It was bright and cheery, just like the whole atmosphere that Destiny Islands provided. They were on their way back to the park, the sun slowly retiring from its day’s work. Riku didn’t even realise how long it had passed.

“So is it just you? Where are your parents, if you don’t mind me asking.” Sora asked, popping in the last of his ice-cream. His lips were tinted bright blue, a bit off for a guy whose rosy cheeks Riku wanted to…

Yeah.

“Just me. Parents wouldn’t budge from the city. Pretty much lived there all their life.”

“And you?”

“What?”

Sora paused in his steps and looked to Riku with a saddened expression. “You lived there your entire life as well, and then you just upped and left? Must’ve been a big decision.”

Riku felt the familiar hole digging into his chest once more, the same one that kept eating him from inside since he finalized his choice. Sora wasn’t wrong—Riku didn’t have many whom he could call close, so leaving the family was a big hit for him. He missed his mother’s cooking and vibrant singing, and his dad’s complaining about company politics and his job. But he needed to stand strong by his choice.

“Gotta leave the nest someday,” he replied, giving Sora a sardonic smile before shrugging it all away. “I like my solitude here. It’s refreshing, so don’t you insult my new home, Sora.”

As a token of his acceptance to Riku’s hesitant defence, Sora brightened his countenance and flashed a teeth-wide grin. “I should show you around then! Be your personal tour guide, get you acquainted with your new home. It’ll be a great run for Princess too!”

Riku thought about how he really didn’t come here to make acquaintances, much less friends. He had enough of those back in the city and it didn’t turn out so well, save for one spiky red-head who truly understood the definition of trust and honesty. He came here to flush all of that out, start clean, just…be by himself for a while until he could start taking in _people_ again. Then he noted how the sunset backdrop created a glow around Sora, lining the pointing spikes of his hair and the edges of his lithe form like fire touching water, and he thought how he’d like to see this view again.

“Sure. Free tours can never go wrong.”

.-.-.

So it went like this:

Sora was an island-born and lived his entire life here. Never went out far, since they were pretty damn isolated, and sometimes dreamt of foreign travels. Though when it came down to the bottom-line, he’d never leave his family behind (exactly how he worded; but Riku didn’t feel any hostility from Sora’s words). He pretty much knew every inhabitant on this island, except for the foreign students coming to study at Destiny Academy (but he made habit of getting to know them all because that was his personality).

Sora was a college student studying graphics design, currently enjoying his summer vacation. He was passionate about typography and even more so when applying his creativity in website and campaign designs. He already helped the local bakery design a new banner and he boasted how he got a month worth of free Paopu rolls. A _month_! From that, Riku learned that the brunet had a sweet-tooth: from sea-salt ice-cream, to Paopu extract, to Paopu rolls, to sea-salt pudding; though that didn’t mean he didn’t like anything else. For a small body, he behaved like he had a stomach the size of a lion.

Sora was a natural monkey, a tree-climber; a panther who could jump on thick trunk and never slide down, a koala who could hug and lean against the wedges of tree branches for hours on end, a sloth who could hang upside down and never faint from all the blood rushing to his head. Riku couldn’t keep up at all. With a one-track mind, it was one day “Riku, let’s go to the beach!”, and the next, “let’s explore the inner forests!”. He often looked to Princess and asked through his questioning gaze, how on earth did the canine match his master’s boundless energy?

Sora loved festive holidays. Paopu Harvest Day, Keyblade Victory Day, Valentine’s Day, Halloween, and his absolute favourite, Christmas. Destiny Islands didn’t celebrate holidays originated from the Americas, but they sure did like the related activities.

“I heard that there was this plant that made people kiss if they were standing under it. You guys really do that?”

“Mistletoe? You could say that, it’s tradition. I think of it more as a commercialized thing. But sure, if you want to be romantic and all.”

“Are you?” Sora eagerly asked, kneeling on the sand as the two lazed about on one particular Sunday. “Romantic? Would you do it? ‘Cause, you don’t have to if you don’t want to right? But would you, Riku?”

The other man shrugged. “I don’t know.” His sea-green eyes stole a quick glimpse at Sora before landing back to the horizon. “I guess it depends on the person, if I like them.”

His favourite spot was an edge of land that stuck out to the sea, a rounded corner connected to a miniscule peninsula by an arch-like bridge. It was unofficially his (no one claimed it) and so was the hundred-year Paopu tree standing lone and vigil on that side of the island. Sora loved to sit on the curved trunk, the ultimate front-row seat to early mornings and twilight’s greetings. He loved to idle his Sunday afternoons away, following seagulls across the skyline and wonder over and over just how the sky turned from dark to yellow to blue to orange to dark again.

There was a small rickety shack behind, where they’d sometimes camp out like them childhood friends do. Them being Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi.

Kairi, Riku learned, was someone special in Sora’s heart. A light in his life, a best friend who rivaled no other, and Sora didn’t have to say it but Riku she was so much more than Sora let on. It was only her who knew of the Secret Cave other than the sunshine boy—it was _theirs_ to keep secret with, so Riku was a little more than conflicted when Sora heedlessly showed him the way inside.

“We found it when we were six years old, I think. Kairi had the sharp eyes and I had the courage to venture inside.”

The ceiling was low, passage narrow and cramped. They had little choice but to huddle together, Sora holding tightly on Riku’s wrist because he didn’t want Riku lost (there were only in an out of this cave…). It was a hot day again on Destiny Islands, but Riku was pretty sure it wasn’t the weather that suddenly heated his body. Contact with Sora, Riku quickly learned, was a hazard to his mind.

“Back then we pretended that this was another world, another universe. Kairi would be a princess and I would be her royal guard and we’d go on adventures to different worlds, meeting all kinds of people!”

There were white markings scratched all over the walls: childrens’ drawings, names, Sora handing a Paopu fruit to Kairi, and Kairi giving one back. Riku wasn’t stupid, he didn’t have his ears blocked when his brown-haired companion explained the legend of the Paopu fruit. He knew what this significant drawing meant and it created a small pang in his chest. Faltering in his steps, he unconsciously pulled back his wrist.

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, no,” replied Riku, rubbing his wrist. “Just a little hot in here, pretty cramped.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Funny, seemed so much bigger when we were young.”

“Because you were _smaller_ , don’t know if that ring any bell in your head. Proportion perspective do exist.”

Sora shrugged. He tilted his head towards Riku, his bangs brushing against Riku’s forehead in a teasing manner. “We’ll have to manage and stay close to each other then. Wouldn’t want you to hit your head.”

The silver-haired man chuckled lowly. “Really?”

Rustles and movements and Sora leaned lightly on Riku’s shoulder. “Really.”

It was then when Riku became aware of Sora’s sweaty skin and his long clustered eyelashes that fluttered like butterflies across his eyes. How a sweet scent lingered in Riku’s nose and he figured it was the coconut gel Sora used on his hair. The air was getting hotter and hotter and Sora’s breath on his neck did not help Riku at all in keeping his composure. He hadn’t felt it in a long time, this heated vertigo that dragged him round and around Sora. He sort of…wanted.

And then he thought of the short-haired girl on the cave-wall. How they were childhood friends and best friends and a pair in a group that belonged on this island, who had history where Riku was an outsider rudely budging in because Sora wholeheartedly allowed him.

Sora, Riku quickly learned, had a heart bigger than the entire island, bigger than the universe. He accepted and welcomed with inclination in his sight. He saw good trust more in a person than devious affliction. His azure eyes reflected the sun clear like the shallow ocean, shining like the million stars milking the night sky. His smile brightened hearts, his sweet voice lightened the air, and he loved. He _loved_ so much, he loved and loved and loved like there was always enough space in his heart to love. He loved until there was a good reason not to.

It was not a month in since he was graciously introduced to Sora and Riku personally learned how the island-boy megawatt smile lit his own heart, sparked fireworks in his chest and bloomed tiger-lilies in his head (tiger-lilies reminded him of Sora). His bright voice rang bells in his ears and vibrant eyes lured him into a maze he wanted to be lost in.

Sora, Riku learned, was a beautiful boy, who let him in and Riku, in return, wanted and loved.

…Or something along the lines like that.

.-.-.

So it ended like this:

Nearly every time they met up, it was Princess who greeted Riku first with a hearty slam to the body followed by several rough licks to the face. By now, Riku was used to it and gave up resisting the golden retriever. If Sora claimed that Princess liked him more than anyone (thought he wasn’t sure what exactly he did to deserve such royal treatment), then he’d let Princess like him. As long as her master liked spending time with Riku too.

Their little greeting would then be interrupted by Sora, bright laughter and all. He’d be the one to pull Princess off, after some questionable coaxing with dog biscuits, and then they’d be off to whatever little adventure Sora had planned for them.

It seemed like a long time since they fell into a routine, but just as inconspicuously Sora had entered his life, he quickly left. Riku hadn’t seen the brunet for a month now—no trace of Princess and no sign of sunshine-boy anywhere. When he did see the golden tresses of the majestic dog, he saw a different person walking her. A red-haired girl in a pink and black dress, striding over as calm as she could ever be upon seeing her dog attack a silver-haired stranger.

“You must be Riku,” she chimed, her voice as angelic as her face. Sweet like Sora’s.

This must’ve been Kairi.

Princess circled around them, woofing occasionally and licking Kairi’s hand in endearment. She was a lovely lady, just as Sora described. A little sass in her attitude, one who spoke her mind with little verbal discretion. Her giggles were like bubbles on a sunny day, popping with colour and joy. If Sora was the star burning in daylight, Kairi was the rays of sunshine spreading across the sky. They fit, and Riku found the same warmth in Kairi.

The brown-haired boy was unmentioned in their conversations. Riku didn’t feel the need to (didn’t really want to). If Kairi was okay with Sora’s sudden departure, then Riku shouldn’t butt in further. It kept a balanced peace between them and within Riku. Only sometimes, Riku had wished what was behind Kairi’s sly smirk and slightly-raised eyebrows.

She was the one who brought up the elephant in the room.

“Sora seems to really like you.”

Riku choked on a piece of sea-salt ice-cream, his eyes bugging out at Kairi. The redhead nodded with an audacious smile.

“You’re all he talks about sometimes…most of the time.”

Keeping a nonchalant composure, Riku cleared his throat and threw out an, “oh, you guys have been talking?”

“Oh yeah, of course! Why not? I mean he is pretty busy with school, but when he’s all stressed out, he comes crying like a baby to me.”

He let out an uncommitted grunt.

“Bet he wants to talk to you too,” Kairi teased, nudging Riku with her elbow and he couldn’t help but to shoo her off. The six-year old child in him wanted to pout and keep grudges.

“Well I don’t really know how to contact him. Didn’t exactly say anything before he just…disappeared.”

Kairi leaned back, swaying her ballerina-legs against the curved Paopu tree. “You have to forgive him on that part. He’s a forgetful boy when he has something on his mind, like moving back to school dorms and getting all that administration crap done. Next thing you know, he’s on the plane.”

Plane?

The knowing smile on the girl’s face only grew wider upon his confused state.

Riku never asked where Sora actually went to school. He just knew he was a current student passionate in what he’s studying. He never questioned how Princess’ name came to be and he never questioned the true ownership of the golden retriever. He didn’t delve into Sora and Kairi’s relationship (it was not his right) and never inquired about Sora’s preferences because…he just assumed.

Riku just assumed Sora went to Destiny Academy, the institution centred in the island. He assumed Sora just wanted to spoil and treat his dog like a princess. He just assumed Sora was her master along with Kairi. Never really confirmed, never asked nor confronted. That was what Riku did.

Not anymore, he thought.

(especially not with Kairi pushing him from behind)

Sora had come home for summer vacation, just in time to take care of Princess while Kairi flew away to travel with her girlfriend. Sora was Princess’ dog-sitter, Kairi’s best friend and really, nothing more. The redhead thought of it kind of gross—a cute little blondie by the name of Namine was her one and only.

When December came, Destiny Islands was true to its enthusiasm and hung up the Christmas decorations in the marketplace. It was still hot and humid and sunny, nothing like the white, snowy winter offered back home. But Riku wasn’t in remorse. His parents were enjoying their two-person celebration and Axel flew off to somewhere even hotter.

Sora still hadn’t contacted him, even though Kairi had passed along the information. Riku wasn’t worried. He figured this was something they should talk with both of them there, face to face and in close proximity so when push came to shove, maybe stolen glances could become stolen kisses (yes Sora, he was secretly a romantic).

His (depleting) patience finally was rewarded one December day, when Princess came charging towards him across the park fields. Only this time, she didn’t make a big leap, rather a little skip in her hind-legs. A blur of green and red bounced up and down on her head and it took a little coaxing on Riku’s part to calm the dog down.

“What is it, girl?”

His fingers brushed through golden tresses and found in possession a bristle of short rounded leaves with white buds in the centre.

“Princess, wait up!”

Oh.

The golden retriever sat obediently by Riku’s feet, looking up with an excited expression that matched the brunet running over. Riku fingered the green plant, a nerve-wrecking calm washing over him. He could catch the coconut scent from his spiky locks, the sun-kissed arm reaching out to him. Riku laid sight onto Sora’s clear blue and well, there really wasn’t an elephant in the room this time. Not a big one at least, as Riku had first assumed.

“Hi.”

A teeth-wide grin.

“Hi.”

He gave his hand a rattle. “So…mistletoe.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “What will cool-guy Riku do? ‘Depends on the person,’ he says, ‘if I like them or not.’”

Riku decided to show his romantic side.

(Sora tasted as sweet as his person was)

…Or something along the lines like that.


End file.
